Junjou Romantica and Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi: The Puppet Master
by Esmi blood
Summary: Inspired by Boiling Waters written by Lucicelo I decided to make my own version of The Puppet Master from The Last Airbender by using Junjou Romantica and Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi together in this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The Puppet Master

Chapter 1

Late at night Misaki and the gang were sitting around the campfire frying fishes that Nowaki and Misaki caught by their using water bending skill. Enjoying the tasty fried fish Usagi-san decided they should tell scary stories " I got one and it base a true Southern Water Tribe Story" said Nowaki

"This story is when my father was only in his mid-teens"

Everyone got all interested and all listen very closely as Nowaki began his story

"One day my father village was hit by a terrible blizzards he and his friends were all suck inside his house for three weeks. He realize he haven't seen his other friend Makoto since the storm so father and the other went to his house the whole thing is gone nothing was left there"

"Did they move?" Ritsu asks

"That what they thought until a voice was heard. As that voice faded away they turn saw Makoto all blue like the sea, father and the ran to village brought back the elder. As they return Makoto was gone"

"Where he did go?"Asked Misaki who was hiding behind the tree

"No one knows they say that Makoto is now living among with the dead"

Everyone were all shivering when Nowaki finish his story even Ritsu his hands were shaking in fear as they were place on the Earth he gasp and stood up as the others holding onto each other "Mina did you heard that?" he said

"Heard what Rit-chan?" asked Shouta

"Under the mountains I heard people screaming"

"Tsk, Nice Job Rit-chan"

"No, I did heard people screaming"

"You're just frighten by the story" Nowaki suggested

"Now it stop"

Everyone were still were holding on one to another listening only the cracking noise the campfire was making "Ok now I'm getting scared" said Usagi and Miyagi in a union voice.

"Why don't stay at my inn?" said a voice

Everyone scream and hid behind Ritsu an old man appear "I'm terribly sorry if I frighten you my name is Hishori" he introduced himself.

"Please come follow me to my inn where you men's could spent the night"

"Thank you very much" said Everyone in a union voice

At the inn Hishori pour some cherry blossom tea for his guests "Thank for letting us spent the night in your inn" said Nowaki

"No problem but you men's should be careful in the forest people have been disappearing there"

"What do you mean disappearing?" Hiroki asks

"During the Full Moon people enter the forest and never come back"

Misaki and the others sit there all anxious with that explanation "Well time for bed" said Hishori all cheery. Everyone couple shared room expect for Ritsu and Kisa since they're lover and friends were taken to an fire nation prison for helping Ritsu and Kisa escape.

"Rit-chan there something mysterious about that old man" Kisa whispers

"I know I sense something weird about him too"

As the night was passing very slowly Hishori check up on Nowaki and his lover seeing them asleep the tears fall down from the old man eyes "Nowaki at last I finally found you" he thought.

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

The Puppet Master

Chapter 2

Morning came Nowaki was the first one to wake up until he heard a noise in the kitchen "Hishori-san is that you?" he asked. Hishori walked to the staircases smiling happily at Nowaki "I see you're awake" he said

"I know I'm always waking up early"

"There no problem with that is there"

"Well I guess nolt"

"Good now could fill those two jugs with water down at the river"

"Sure"

"Thank you so much"

Nowaki carries the two jugs at the river whiling leaving Hishori to wake up the others. Nowaki though that Hishori reminded him his grandfather back at South Pole suddenly all the air around was so calm, he saw the river all clean and fresh. Nowaki make sure that no one was in sight he bend two long strips of water moving them into the jugs slowly.

As he walked back to the inn he placed the jugs next to the fireplace he felt something coming to the inn. Nowaki bend the water from one of jugs to make a small sharp frozen icicle and strike it fortunately no one was there

"Must have been my imagination" he thought

"Oy Nowaki" said Hiroki

"Oh, Hiro-san Ohio"

"Ohio, Hurry up Hishori is taking us to the supermarket"

"Hai"

At the supermarket Nowaki and the others notice some of the food sale men were all worry about tonight Full Moon "During a Full Moon people disappear into the f orest this doesn't make any sense" Nowaki thought

Carrying the vegetables, fruits, and some sea foods back to the inn Ritsu and Hiroki heard the florists talking to the customers "There won't any fire lilies in three days" said the customer

"Well I have to sent the girl to the other side of the town and it a two days trip"

"Oh,right tomorrow is a Full Moon"

"That why, I can't lose another deliver girl in the woods"

Hiroki and Ritsu were very interest "Weird things sure is happening this town" said Hiroki

"Maybe we'll take a look around the town to see what they made the spirits so mad"

"That a good idea"

Meanwhile Nowaki and Hishori were having a wonderful conversation "Lily-san must have a thing for you, Maybe we could go back get some free shark eels" said Nowaki

"You think I'll use my manly charm to take vantage of that poor women" Hishori smile at him very dearly "I believe you and I will get along just wonderful"

As they continue carry the foods back to the inn Hishori told to the men's go ahead without him while there was other errands he has to do "This is a mysterious town you live here" said Miyagi

"Mysterious town for mysterious men's"

Just as the gang got back to the inn Miyagi thought Hishori is hiding a secret that he doesn't want them to know and thinks that he behind of the people disappear into the woods during the Full Moon, but Nowaki defend Hishori "That such nonsense he a nice man who let us stay in his inn. He kind of remind me of my grandfather back that the South Pole"

"Then why does he mean _mysterious town for mysterious men's_"

"Oh jeez, I don't know probably because he found eight strange men's camping in the woods"

Miyagi walked through the stairs "I'm gonna look around"

" Miyagi! what are you doing snooping around other people house it just playing room" Nowaki snap

Miyagi try to pull the wooden door open of a closet until he manage to pull it out a pile of marionettes almost fell on top of them. Nowaki and Miyagi "kya"for second while Miyagi pull out his sword

"Ok that kind of weird" said Shinobou

"So he has hobby that not strange. Miyagi I think you does enough" said Nowaki

"Beside Hishori will be back any minute" Usagi-san suggested

Miyagi went to the attic notice a door try to open but it was locked "Oh yeah, just a loving puppet inn keeper, then why does he have a locked private room" he said

"Maybe because to keep idiots like you being all nosy to his stuff" Nowaki protest

Miyagi looked through a key and stated there a box inside he wanted to know what was inside that box. Using his sword to pick the lock "Miyagi you shouldn't be doing this" said Shinobou

"I have to know what insides that box"

As the door unlock Miyagi look around hoping to find a key in the room "Pass to me" said Ritsu. Using his meteorite bracelet to bend it into a key "Hurry up" said Shinobou

"This isn't easy as it look!" Ristu snap

"This is stupid I'm leaving" said Nowaki

"Fine then, hurry Ristu open it" said Miyagi

Finally Ristu unlock the box everyone gather around together to see the mysterious item inside "I'll shows you what inside the box" said Hishori

Everyone scream for a second they give the box to him with shame looks on their faces. Hishori lifted the top pulling out a shark tooth necklace "A old necklace" Miyagi complain

"It my greatest treasure the last thing I grew up at the Southern Water Tribe"

Nowaki stood there in shock "Hishori-san is from the Southern Water Tribe" he thought

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

The Puppet Master

Chapter 3

Nowaki was still in shock about Hishori secret "You're from the Southern Water Tribe" he asks

"Just like you Nowaki" said Hishori

"How did you know?"

"I heard you talking about it around your campfire, I brought all this food to fix you men's a Water Tribe Feast"

"How come you didn't tell us?" Miyagi asks

"I wanted to surprise you all"

Nowaki smile "I knew I felt a bond with you" he said

"And I knew you were keeping a secret so I guess we're both right" said Miyagi

Nowaki frown and punch Miyagi on the arm which it gonna leave a bad bruise for a while " And I'm sorry for was sneaking around"

"You're forgiving , now let get cooking"

Nowaki, Misaki, and Shouta all helped Hishori prepared dinner while Ritsu helps Shinobou with his earth bending while Usagi, Hiroki, and Miyagi talked which part of town should they investigate.

"Mina dinner ready" Shouta announce

At the dinning room there were delicious food on the table expect one food that Hiroki dislike seaweed clams which makes him sick to his stomach "I'll stand clear from the seaweed clams" he said to Misaki

"I thought they were Green tea oysters" said Misaki

"Close enough"

"Who want shrimps lobster soup" Hishori

Everyone raise their hand up soon Hishori took the whole soup into a whole ball and turn into a long strip of water that fill up everyone bowls. They were shock by Hishori water bending skill "You're a water bender" Nowaki shouted excited

"I never met another water bender from my tribe"

"That because the Fire Nation wipe them all out and I was the last one." said Hishori all depressed

"How did you get out here?" Hiroki asks

"I was stolen from my home. It was over sixty years ago there was peace and laughter that the South Pole until a raid started. It was the Fire Nation first attack we water bender fight against them as hard as we can but our numbers were dwelling as they keep capturing our water benders. I fought hard until I surrender and lead by chains all the villagers looked at me losing the last Southern Water Bender of the South Pole."

"How tragic" thought Ritsu

"They put us in terrible prison here in the Fire Nation and I was the only one who was able to escape"

"How did you escape and why did you stay here in the Fire Nation"

"I'm sorry it too painful to talk about it"

"We completely understand you ,my mother and father were killed in front of me during a raid too." said Nowaki

"Also my lover and our friend were also capture also in a raid" said Ritsu

"You're poor things"

It was hard for the gangs to talk about what the Fire Nation did their family and home sometime they have let go of the past and put the future in. Nowaki was so please to see another water bender from his tribe.

"It an honor to meet you my nephew" said Hishori

"What?" said Nowaki all in shock

"You're my nephew Nowaki"

"How can that be?"

"I'm related to your father and this necklace prove it"

Hishori holds the shark tooth necklace from the box and Nowaki pull his out and the half cut of a large shark tooth together they fit perfectly Nowaki can't believe it this whole time there is one relative he have left beside his grandfather.

"I'm not alone anymore" he thought

"Nowaki before I died I'll teach you everything I know"

"Of course, To learn about my culture it would mean the world to me"

Hishori smile at his beloved nephew who resemble like his brother even the smile "Brother in heaven I will teach your son the ultimate technique during tomorrow Full Moon, he must carry on this technique" he thought

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

The Puppet Master

Chapter 4

**DO NOT OWN JR OR SIH AND I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. Enjoy! :)**

The next day Hishori woke up Nowaki very early in the morning and take him around the village where he talk about how you can be the water inside of you "I suppose you know that at the South Pole that is only cover in snow, ice and water but that isn't in case where you go" he said

"I know Uncle while we were stuck in the dessert I felt that there was nothing I can do"

"You can keep to hard on yourself my nephew we water benders somehow form new technique of our bending"

"That is true I even sometimes use my sweat for water bending"

"That very resourceful Nowaki you are thinking like a true water bender, but do you know you can pull water from thin air"

Hishori spin his hand in the air where little droplets of waters are gather on his fingers making claws shape ice "You must keep an open eye Nowaki" he said. Striking the ice claws at a tree. Nowaki smile he knew his Uncle will make him a strong water bender of the South Pole even he and Hishori are the last ones of their kind "I'll whatever take to be a strong bender Uncle" he said

"Good now fellow me"

As Hishori was giving lesson to Nowaki, Misaki and the others were sitting under the tree looking around the area "I think this is the nicest environment of the whole fire nation I don't think the spirits are angry about this"

"Still how does it connect during the Full Moon?" asked Miyagi

"Maybe the Moon just suddenly just turn evil"

Miyagi and stated his opinion about the Moon "The Moon is a beautiful lady who rule the night skies and Lunar goodness" he shouted. He only said that because of his former teacher who died when he was only in his teens.

"Where whatever is making the people disappear we said to stop" said Hiroki

Everyone sat there until an young girl who is about a year younger than Shinobu walked up to them "Are you the men's who are investigating about the people disappearance in the forest?" she asked

"Yes, why you ask?" said Ritsu

"Because my father was almost one of those people who disappear but he escape from it" she said

"Where is your father" all of them asks

Meanwhile in the flower field where Hishori took Nowaki there "These flowers are so beautiful" Nowaki commented. Hishori smile at him then the flowers they were the colors of white "These are cloud daisy one of my favorite things here in the Fire Nation and they're fill with water"

"I met a water bender in the swamp who move the vines by bender the water inside"

"But you can it even further"

Hishori bends the water from the flowers by separating them using it to slice a large boulder into pieces which stun Nowaki with excitement "That was incredible" he shouted

Nowaki frown at the dead flowers "It ashamed about the daisies though"

"They're just flowers when you're water bender in a strange land you do what has to be to survive and tonight I will the ultimate technique it can only be done during the Full Moon"

"But isn't dangerous though I thought everyone has been disappearing during those nights"

"Don't worry with two masters of the Southern Water Tribe we have nothing to worry about my nephew"

Hishori and Nowaki walked through the field into the far side of the forest "I wonder what the ultimate water bending technique that Uncle is going to teach me" Nowaki thought

"Nowaki once you master it you must carry my work and this technique and pass it down to your children if they ever become a Southern Water bending" he thought

**TBC**

**I'm sorry for this late update is because of school and everything else or yeah here it is. **

**Review please**


End file.
